


Mrs. Stratton's daughter

by abigailmaedy



Series: Before the Badge- A B99 Prequel [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gina teases him, He's kind of embarrassed, It's very quick, Jake loses his virginity to Mrs. Stratton's daughter, Pre-B99, Sixteen year-old Jake and Gina, but not really, kinda smut, more just like the most awkward first time in existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailmaedy/pseuds/abigailmaedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Three months into what Gina was calling a relationship and Jake was calling, ‘I don’t know what it is, shut up Gina!’, Lola’s mom went out of town for the weekend. When Lola invited him to stay the night, he hesitated to tell Gina and definitely regretted it when she started hip thrusting the air and tossing condoms at him from inside of her purse. He pocketed one before she could see and shoved the rest back in her bag, kicking her out of the house and rolling his eyes at her as she took off down the sidewalk. He spent an hour picking out a t-shirt and arrived at Lola’s house with a flower he'd picked from his mom’s garden.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It's been four years since he's last seen his dad and Jake is now in high school. He's become reserved about making new friends and has lost a lot of old ones over time. But, when Lola Stratton, Mrs. Stratton's daughter, shimmies her way into Jake's life, he's willing to play along as long as he doesn't get hurt. And if he does, Gina will be there to whoop some ass.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Stratton's daughter

       Aside from the occasional two hour drop-in on his birthday, a brief phone call, and incredibly bland postcards, Jake didn’t hear or see much of Roger Peralta for the greater part of his teens. He’d graduated middle school with his mom, grandmother, and Gina as his closest allies and the older he got, the harder he found it to include anybody else in his tight circle. The group of friends he’d made in sports and at school as a child had become much smaller as he aged and he knew it was in part because he pushed them away. The alternative was that they just  _ leave him,  _ and he couldn’t handle the thought. 

       But, at sixteen years old, when his hair was embarrassingly long and he donned a gold nose ring, Jake found it in his heart (or somewhere) to let a girl named Lola Stratton into his life. She was into music and books, neither of which Jake was particularly passionate about, but he liked that she was always willing to hang out and she liked the way he made her laugh. It was casual, and it was reliable. 

       Three months into what Gina was calling a relationship and Jake was calling, ‘I don’t know what it is, shut up Gina!’, Lola’s mom went out of town for the weekend. When Lola invited him to stay the night, he hesitated to tell Gina and definitely regretted it when she started hip thrusting the air and tossing condoms at him from inside of her purse. He pocketed one before she could see and shoved the rest back in her bag, kicking her out of the house and rolling his eyes at her as she took off down the sidewalk. He spent an hour picking out a t-shirt and arrived at Lola’s house with a flower he picked from his mom’s garden.  _ How am I supposed to bring up sex? How am I going to be good at sex?  _

       She was wearing leggings and an oversized Boyz ll Men t-shirt hung over her slight frame. She grinned at him and stuck the flower in her hair. His heart skipped a beat. “Hey! So…” 

       “I’ve never had sex before.” She said, still standing in the doorway. 

_        Jesus Christ.  _ “I… Me neither.” A line of sweat was forming on his brow line and she smiled sheepishly at him, stepping aside. He walked into the house and she shut the door. “So, we’re actually gonna…” 

       “You want to, right?” She asked, grabbing his hand and guiding him down the hall to her room. 

_        Jesus Jesus Jesus Jesus Jesus-  _ “I mean, yeah. Of course. Uh, I think I’m probably going to suck.” He added.  _ What the fuck! Don’t say that!  _ “I mean- Uh-” 

       Lola laughed and she pushed open her bedroom door, turning to smile at Jake. “It’s okay. Just, don’t, like, hurt me.” She bit her lip. 

       “Isn’t that a myth?” Jake asked.  _ Please be a myth, please be a myth, please be a myth.  _

       Lola shrugged. “My friend said it hurts the first time. But nothing, like, pops open.” 

       Jake’s stomach turned and he took a deep breath. “Okay.” He clapped his hands together and mustered a grin, laughing nervously. “I guess it’s time to get freaky!” 

       Jake was good at making out, and he knew how to find the soft spot behind Lola’s ear that made her squirm. Her band tee was the first thing to find its way to the floor and Jake's carefully selected shirt soon joined it. He found that he  _ really  _ liked the way her skin felt pressed against his and he had to suppress the urge to apologize for his boner.  _ It’s supposed to be there, you idiot.  _

       Jake was good at making out, but as he predicted, he was  _ not  _ good at sex. He was slow and careful, and he kissed her forehead when her face scrunched. “It’s okay.” She whispered. “It’s okay, it’s just a lot.” A few petals had fallen from the purple flower behind her ear and begun to sprinkle in her dark hair like confetti. “Keep going.” 

       And he did. For about thirty seconds. From the porn he’d seen, Jake knew that thrusting your hips a few times, grunting, and then collapsing was  _ not  _ sexy. Lola only laughed, grabbing onto the back of his head, shoulders shaking. “That’s what my friend said her boyfriend did.” She cackled, running her hand down Jake’s back. “Don’t feel bad.” 

_        Yeah, like I’m gonna not feel bad about this.  _ He pulled away and she made what was a combination of a whimper and groan. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He pressed a hand to her hip and she nodded, eyes closed. 

       “Dicks are crazy weird.” She muttered. “Ow.” 

       “I’m sorry, I really tried.” He stared down at her, her hair a halo on the pillow beneath her. “I- Do you want me to… Help you?” He asked. 

       She glanced up at him and her eyes trailed to his hand. “You mean… Do you know how?” 

_        Shit.  _ “Uh…” 

       “Do you want me to show you?” She added. He nodded. “Okay, so first of all, take your thumb.”

       Jake was, to his relief, not quite as bad at this next part. When he went home the following morning, it was with a wrist ache and a grin. To his chagrin, Gina was waiting on his couch when he returned.

       “Okay, so you have to tell me everything.” Gina said, her face split in a grin. “Did you hurt her? Cameron Stilinski was not careful at  _ all  _ with me.” 

       “Gina, ew.” Jake made a face. “Look, I don’t know. It was cool. I tried to be careful. It… It was really fast.” 

       Gina leaned back against the couch, laughter shaking her frame. “Jake the speeding bullet!” She wheezed. “Of  _ course  _ you’d leave her hanging-” 

       “What?” Jake’s brows furrowed. “I didn’t leave her hanging.” 

       “You mean you actually finished the game?” Gina’s eyes were wide. “Damn, son. I think I picked the wrong guy to pop my-” 

       “Okay, nope. I’m taking a shower. Stop talking to me. No, no, no.” Jake left Gina in a fit of hysterical laughter on the couch and proceeded to try and wash the conversation off of his body forever. 

       Three weeks later, Jake was certain Lola was not the love of his life, or even of the semester. She did turn out to be, however, the girl that took Jake’s virginity and then blasted to the whole school that he didn’t last a minute. He was ashamed to admit that it was nice to watch Gina punch her in the face. “Bitch, that is my  _ brother.  _ Unless you want a perfectly manicured fingernail in your eyeball, why don’t you shut your trap?” Never mind that Gina was later suspended. 

       Jake found that, despite  _ his _ total humiliation, girls didn’t actually seem to care what Lola Stratton said. He dated two more people his sophomore year and both relationships were just as unspectacular as almost everything about his first. He didn’t have sex with either of them. He kissed a guy at baseball camp over Spring break, but that didn’t get around the school so that was okay, too. 

       But, Jake’s circle stayed small for the most part, and he found that he liked having Gina as his closest ally. She was always there, no matter what, and she didn’t really make any promises that could be broken. Jake realized later that that was because her dad was gone, too. That was cool. They could be Bastard Buddies. She kicked him in the shin when he shared the thought with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is it on shorts for BTB for awhile, but hold tight because a longer piece is on its way (as always)! I know this piece was ridiculously small by my normal standards and that so far this series hasn't been TOO crazy, but if you liked The Snags, you'll like what's in store, because as always, I like to deliver angst to my readers in lethal doses.


End file.
